MCSG Friends pt3
by PandaAN19
Summary: The mission to save the friends are back again this time someone has to make their most important decision ever.


Chapter 7

Dreams

There was silence for a long period, as the wind blows by no one said a word. Denver puts his hand over Minty's shoulder. Minty begins to shake uncontrollably Denver backed off. Minty begins to wipe the tears off his eyes and said "We have to save Chip! Ester and Kenato risked their lives for this mission. In their name we need to.."

Denver Interrupted and said "Minty look!"

Minty looks up as Ester pops his head out of the lava and said "Minty ca.. catch!"

Ester spits out a ball as Ester sinks back into the lava.

Denver catches the ball and said "Minty I'm going give you a day this cranium has the DNA from Ester but belongs to Josh you have to decide on who you want to bring back."

Minty replied "How am i suppose to choose between these 2?"

Denver shrugged and said "24 hours to decide who you want to bring back."

Denver put his hand on Minty's shoulder and teleported them out of platform. Denver vanished saying "Choose wisely."

Minty walked away thinking to himself how can i decide between 2 good friends. They're both such good friends, I let Josh die because i wasn't with him. But if I didn't go with him how would i ever have meant Ester?"

Minty started up a fire and went into the woods to find some firewood. Minty thought to himself "This question starting to hurt my head. I guess i should just pick up the wood and rest up for the night."

Minty came back to the camp with firewood and started up the fire. Minty sat down on the log and looked into the fire. In the fire he slowly looses conscious. Minty begins to dream about the good old times with Josh and Ester.

? "Hey minty you alright."

Minty opened his eyes and thought to himself "I can't quiet make out who it is."

? "Minty come on duded wake up!"

Minty sat up and there by his bed was Josh and Ester.

Josh said "Thank god your alright i thought you died."

Minty looked over and and back hand slapped Minty and said "Where are we?"

Josh yelled out "OW! What the hell was that for?"

Minty replied "That's what you get for not waking me up."

Josh replied "Im sorry! Oh yeah we're at Caustic Client."

Minty asked "Why?"

Josh said "Because its a lot better."

Minty stared and said "you know that's not what i meant."

Josh said "Fine Ester and I had no money so we burrowed some of your money. Which was enough money to afford this place."

Minty back hand slapped Josh again. Josh said "Ok i deserved that."

Minty stood up and took all the tubes and needles out of him. Josh said "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Minty nodded and Ester started to blew up in tears. Ester then hugged Minty and said "Minty I'm glad you're alright!"

Minty smiled and said "I'm glad too."

The trio walked out the hospital. They arrived at Josh's house and Josh said "Well this is th house i blew all my money on."

Minty and Ester face palmed and said "Didn't you parents give you $10 million?"

Josh replied "Yes."

Minty said "Let me get this straight. You had $10 million and you spent it on a house?!"

Josh nodded as Minty punched Josh and knocking him out. Ester said "Was that really necessary?"

Minty nodded and said "Yep."

Ester smiled and Minty said "Let's going."

Ester replied "huh going where?"

Minty said "I don't know lets just go head over to the battle dome."

Ester nodded and replied "Isn't there a team of 2 war today?"

Minty said "Oh yeah let's go sign up!"

Minty hopped onto Ester and Ester yelled out "To the battle dome!"

They finally arrived at the battle dome Minty hopped off as the registrations were about to close. Minty yelled out "Wait!"

Registration man said "What?"

Minty replied "Can Ester and I signed up?"

Registration man said "Yes, what's your team name?"

Ester said "Our team name is Mintasaurus!"

Minty face palmed and Registration man said "ok you 2 may enter your first round will begin soon. You shall be facing team JustPulse."

Minty and Ester looked at each others nodded.

They waited in lobby waiting for their match to begin. Announcer "Next up we have team Mintasaurus vs team JustPulse."

The light shines at the tunnel. Minty and Ester walk out of the tunnel as the crowd cheers. Announcer says "In the left tunnel we have team JustPulse!"

The crowds start to yell and scream louder then ever. Announcer says "Let's see what weapon the contestants have! Ah interesting choice Ester has his Dino tech armor with spikes that can projected at people! Minty has a blade made of solid Minterite! Impulse pulled out a Lightning blade with a rod inside it where Impulse can channel his electricity into it. And Rush with his Lava Lancer this blade can liquidize into to lava and come turn back to lance at Rush's will!"

Chapter 8

Battle Cup

The crowd is silent as the most anticipated battle of the first rounds are underway. The announcer yelled out "10 seconds till start!… 5 seconds till start."

Everyone went into battle position as the announcer counts down. "3 2 1 Let the battle begin!"

The announcer announces the battle as it happens "Ester going in for first move whipping his tail towards Rush, Rush liquidizes into lava going through Ester's tail and burning Ester's armor. Ouch that looks like it hurts! Rush turned the lava back into a Lance as Minty stokes from behind! Impulse throws his Lightning Blade deflecting Minterite Sword out of Minty's hand what teamwork and faith these 2 must have! They have been to 13 straight battle dome championships and looks like they'll be one step closer after this! Oh wait! Ester out of no where with the shards firing from his back and nearly hitting Impulse but Rush came in with his Lance to deflect the spike. This game looks like its over as team Mintasaurus. Minty and Ester are regrouping but what are they discussing about?"

Ester whispers over to Minty "We have to separate those two!"

Minty replies "Yeah easier said then done."

Ester continues to whisper to Minty. Minty smiles and nods. The announcer continues to announce "It looks like Ester and Minty are done with the huddle but is it enough to stop Impulse and Rush?"

Minty yelled "Aye old dude with no life mine shutting up!"

Announcer replied "Actually i do mined if i shut up i don't get payed!"

Minty face palmed and then continued on with the battle. The announcer continued on and said "Now who shall make the first move? It looks like Rush is charging in! Rush is coming it at full blast, but wait Ester tail whips Rush away into the wall. Impulse ran over to try and protect Rush. But Minty came in with a kick to the head sending Impulse to the opposite wall, Impulse and Rush both stood up at the same time but Minty and Ester strike them both down. Rush and Impulse can no longer stand up!"

The crowd was in silence in amazing out how fast Minty and Ester took down. Then the crowd all stood up and beginning cheering on for Minty and Ester! Minty said to Ester "I knew we could…"

Ester yelled "Minty wake up!"

Minty slowly opened his eyes and said "Where am I? What happened?"

Ester replied "You collapsed after that fight."

Minty then recalled the fight and said "How did we pull it off?"

Ester replied "Their bond was so close they couldn't leave each others side so if we split them up they were bound to lose."

Minty nodded but then asked "Do you know who we're facing next?"

Ester pulled out a piece of paper and said "Well according to this schedule we're going to 2nd rounds against team Aussie Twins."

Minty then said "Do you think we can take them out Ester?"

Ester replied "If we can take down the champions we can take these guys out."

Then Minty asked Ester "When does the fight start?"

Ester replied "7pm today."

Minty asked "What time is it right now?"

Ester looked at the clock "It's only 6:57pm! We have to go Minty!"

Minty got up and pulled Ester and said "Lets go boy!"

The announcer said "Looks like team Mintasaurus is going to for…"

Ester yelled out "Wait!"

Announcer said "Looks like team Mintasaurus made it in the nick of time! But what weapon combo did they bring today? Looks like Ester is using Dino tech again but wait there's no spike looks like instead of spike he has flamethrower gun over his left hand and a freeze ray on his right arm. Minty pulls out the Mint Scythe! Now let us review team Aussie Twins. Hayen with his Demonic Dagger and Marshy with his Angelic Axe. This is going be one hell of a battle but the twins are using the same weapon they used in round 1 while team Mintasaurus is using different weapons! This should be one insanely close fight!"

The crowd is silent as the countdown begins. The announcer says "3 2 1 Let round 2 begin!"

Minty and Ester look at each other while Hayen and Denver rush in. The announcer announces the battle and says "The twins rushing in like they did in their first round taking the other two down in a time of 10.7 seconds. Ester attempted to stop them with a wall of fire right down the center, but Hayen and Denver pushed off of each other curving around the fire and still charing towards Minty and Ester. Minty pulls out his scythe and tries to slice Denver but Hayen acted his swords ability of firing a wave of fire in the direction of the slice. Minty backed off but Denver used his sword and sliced the fire back into Minty but can Minty dodge this?"

Minty said "How are these two so good?"

Hayen smiled and said "Checkmate."

Denver replied "Good game."

Minty acted his scythe causing a major change int he wind direction firing the fire straight back. Denver dived under the fire, Ester right there froze Denver is his tracks.

The announcer said "What a major comeback what looked like death was reversed and instead backfired against them! Now it's a 2v1 can Hayen pull off the win? Wait where's Hayen's sword? Wait there it is! Hayen's sword sliced the ice in half and Denver escaped the ice. These two have the best duos i've seen in ages!"

Minty pulled out his Scythe and said "I bet you two won't beat this combo!

Hayen and Denver both jumped over the scythe but the scythe seemed to be slick. Denver and Hayen hit the ground and land in a puddle.

Minty smiled and said "Good game."

Ester lit the fire with his flame throwing burning Denver and Hayen nearly to death but they survived and had no power to move.

Announcer in shock says "This years rookies are defeating some of the worlds' top fighters!"

The crowds all got to their feet and begin to clap at the wonderful performance by Mintasaurus. Minty and Ester shook hands and raised their arms to the sky. Minty said to Ester "We can do anything as long as we work together.

Chapter 9

The Decision

The announcer opens up todays battle dome and said "Today we have the semi-finals of the battle dome lets look at the teams that are going to fight in the first rounds of today! First up we have the surprising rookies who are doing quiet well for their first tournament give it up for Minty and Ester!"

The crowd begins to cheer for the two. Then announcer then says "They will be facing against the devastating duo of the Twin Sisters Stridez and Herissa!"

The two teams begin to walk into the colosseum and the announcer said "Let's see what weapon the teams are using today! Minty pulls out Mint Sword and Ester had his Dino tech in Fire&Ice mode! This is an interesting duo for these two but lets see what the opposite side of the battle field has. Stridez pulled out her Martian Machine gun able to fire 7000 bullets per second, while Herissa has her set of secondaries and no primaries consisting of 20+ grenades, 10 hunting knives and 5 hatchets. This out to be interesting."

The countdown began and Stridez said "We got this sis."

Herissa said "Shall we give them the twisted twins combo?"

Stridez said "I love your thinking sis."

The announcer begins to give them a countdown "3 2 1 Fight!"

Herissa begins by throwing her hatchet in between Minty and Ester.

The announcer begins and says "Interesting play by Herissa. Minty and Ester are in mid air as Herissa and Stridez charge at them. Herissa throws a knife and Stridez catches it and loads it into her gun and fires it piercing through Ester's armor. Ester fell to the ground Minty rushes to Ester but then Herissa through a knife and Minty stops right before the knife hits."

Herissa said "Not a bad dodge."

Minty replied "It was kind of easy to dodge."

Herissa replied "The grenade blowing up won't be easy to dodge."

The announcer said "Oh my god Herissa attached a bomb to that knife and its going to go off!"

Minty backed off but the grenade blew up sending Minty flying.

Ester yelled up "Minty!"

Minty got up and Herissa said "You should've stayed down."

Herissa tossed a hunting knife in the air and landing right in the middle of Minty's hand.

Minty tried to endure the pain but couldn't.

Stridez said "I'll make your death quick Mint.."

Announcer said "Ester with the quick reaction freezing Stridez and runs over to Herissa. Herissa pulled out 2 hatchets but is it enough to stop the charing rage of Ester?"

Herissa through her hatchets and Ester dodged the hatchets and Herissa said "Easy."

Announcer yelled out "Ester with the flamethrower charging at Herissa but Herissa isn't dodging it what could she be thinking?"

Herissa was sent flying and crashed into the arena. Ester walked over and said "Easy."

Stridez shot at Ester from behind and Ester turned around and said "No!"

Minty came ran in and blocked some of the bullets and took some bullets leaving Ester unharmed. The announcer said "Wow these two will do anything to protect the others, but will that be their downfall?"

Minty said to Ester "I'm.. Sorry.."

Minty collapsed. Ester start shaking and then said "You two are going to get it now!"

Ester's armor begins to shine bright like gold and then the flamethrower turned into a LavaThrower and the Freeze ray was able to fire 5 bullets at once. The armor covered Ester's whole body and then Ester said "Now it's my turn to return the favor."

Ester moved nearly 10x faster and went behind Stridez and said "Burn."

Announcer yelled out "Ester firing lava at Stridez but is it enough? Stridez fell to the ground with tons of burns all over her."

Herissa went up behind Ester and said "Good game."

Ester turned around and kicked Herissa into the air and jumped up and said "Good Fight!"

Ester stomped Herissa straight down and Herissa came flying down and making a huge crater in the arena.

Announcer said "What.. What did we just witness?"

Ester walked over and picked up Minty and walked away.

The announcer says "That's game? Minty and Ester beat the Twisted Twins!"

The crowd goes while and Ester layer Minty into bed.

? Wake up Minty? Minty! Wake up!"

Minty opened his eyes and there Denver was. Denver said "It's time."

Minty said "Wait what happened to the battle dome?"

Denver replied "You were probably dreaming."

Minty nodded then said "Now what is it time for?"

Denver replied "It's time for you to decide who you want to bring back."

Minty then recalled what happen and Minty said "Why do you want to help me?"

Denver smiled then said "I saw you and Ester try so hard to save your friend and you reminded me what the true meaning of friendship was."

Minty said "We did?"

Denver said "Friends put their own lives at risk to make sure that they are ok."

Minty smiled and said "How does this spell of yours work?"

Denver said "As long as you have all the required parts of the person or thing you want to bring back you can bring them back to life. But at a small cost."

Minty said "What's the small cost?"

Denver said "The caster looses their life to bring them back."

Minty was in silence and said "Don't do it!"

Denver said "I'll do it because i can see your heart its torn up because of the lost of your love ones."

Minty told Denver "That's very true. But can i offer my life to bring another one back to?"

Denver replied "Yes but you have to be 100% sure that is what you truly wanted to do."

Minty sat down and thought about it. And then said "Anything for a friend."


End file.
